My World
by ThePurplePanda
Summary: Songfic. In Sai's world, all he needs is Naruto. But Naruto's world is already full. Onesided SaiNaru and SasuNaru.


**I can't believe I wrote this. I used to hate Sai, but this song just fit so well. And now I've made myself sort of like him or something. u.u; Anyway, I've never written a songfic before, but I tried.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be here.**

---------------------

"You should grow your hair out." Naruto took a piece of my hair in his hand and examined it thoughtfully. I looked at him blankly.

"Or at least maybe your bangs. I don't know." He let go of it and shrugged, propping his arms up behind his head and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Are you ready?"

I stared at his face for a moment. How I loved that face. At least... I think that's what it is. Right? Love? When you want to be with something so you can look at it a lot? Or protect it? But I can't protect him from everything. Not when the thing hurting him most is the person he wants me to be.

_When I look at you _

_I see him staring through_

_Awake and a smile _

_'Cause he's been inside of you_(1)

"...Yes," I answer, smiling my usual fake smile. I pick up a piece of my hair and look at it as I follow behind him, walking in the direction of his favorite ramen shop. Dropping it, I look up to stare at the back of his blonde head. Do I know why he wants me to grow my hair out? Of course. But he probably doesn't.

_Is he all the things you tried to change me into?_

_Is he everything to you?_

I stood staring up at him. At this boy I was supposed to be replacing. Or...man. He did look much older now than he had in all the pictures I'd seen. He was tall. Taller than Naruto. Possibly taller than me. And...with longer hair. It seemed a bit odd looking to me. But it was still attractive in some way, I suppose.

He stared down at me with coal black eyes, that glanced over to my side as Sakura ran up to me. But his eyes averted once more, as a more important subject came up. I looked over to see Naruto. There was a look in his eyes that I knew I would never earn. I would never have that directed at me. They had a bond that we didn't. A bond that I would protect, if it made Naruto happy.

_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

I glanced over to him when I heard a muffled cry. He was on his knees and had his face in his hands, as if he didn't want us to see. I frowned as it quickly turned to sobs, Sakura telling him they would both get strong and bring him back. They had tried. Naruto had tried talking to him. But Sasuke insisted their bonds were already broken. I had never seen Naruto this way. So upset. He seemed so broken compared to his usual loud, strong-minded self.

_Does he make you cry? _

_Does he know the way you feel?_

I smiled slightly, trying to make it look somewhat reassuring.

"There's almost another half year left..." Sakura turned and looked at me. "And three's better than two, obviously. Besides, I'm pretty strong myself, you know." His crying seemed to stop and he sat there for a minute, still not saying anything.

"...Hehe," he looked up, still not looking at us, but straight ahead. "Thanks a lot, guys." We both smiled at him, glad he was ok.

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full _

_But in my world, there is only you_

We finally got to Ichiraku and sat down, after my contemplating on whether I really should grow my hair out or not. I sat down to the left of him and we both ordered.

"Um. ...Naruto?" We both turned to our rights and saw Hinata holding a bright bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Oh... Hey, Hinata," he grinned, then looked down at the flowers with an eyebrow raised. "Who are those for?"

"W-well...I...I know..." she looked down, seeming unsure of whatever it was she planned to say. "I know tomorrow's Sasuke's birthday, and...Sakura told me you were upset, because...well..." I noticed a drop of sweat drip down her forehead. She obviously didn't want to come right out and say what her reason was. She didn't want to remind him.

"Well, they're...um-"

"Thanks, Hinata," he grinned at her and took the flowers as she blinked then smiled and looked away, not wanting him to see the blush. Not that he'd notice. He hadn't noticed how I felt by now, and we spent almost every day together. She nodded, mumbling a "you're welcome" and walked away.

Naruto looked at the flowers and sighed, his bright grin disappearing. He lay them onto the counter right next to him, then leaned on it himself. We both didn't say anything for a minute, until he finally decided to.

"You know...I never really actually spent any of Sasuke's birthdays with him," I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "So..." he laughed a little, though I could tell it wasn't a real, happy one, like his usually are. "I guess I really shouldn't even be that upset."

I blinked as I wondered why they hadn't spent any of his birthdays together. He spoke again, as if he was reading my mind. God, I hope he couldn't really.

"We didn't used to get along. Well-not..like we ever really 'got along' all THAT much...but we used to hate each other," he stopped and looked down, as if he was thinking. "...No, I never hated him. I...guess I always admired him. But I was jealous. And...we fought. We were rivals. So we weren't exactly friends. And when we were, he wasn't here. He was training for the chunin exams on his birthday."

I nodded a little after a minute. "...Oh." I felt like I should say something else, but I wasn't sure what, and I didn't have my book with me. I finally figured I could just improvise.

"Naruto...we'll bring Sasuke back." The blonde haired boy looked at the table for a minute as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yea...YEA! We will!" He grinned at me, then looked ahead as our ramen was sat in front of us. "And I'm gonna kick his ass for all this! Thanks, Sai." I nodded and smiled, happy he was better. I could easily push the fact that it was over Sasuke to the back of my mind, as long as he was happy.

He started to pull out his wallet (that was actually a purse, but he hated it when I told him that), but was stopped before he could.

"It's on the house today, kid."

Naruto blinked and was about to ask why, but decided not to ask questions and just to go with it. He broke his chopsticks and slapped his hands together, mumbling a quick "itadakimasu" and starting to eat his noodles. I stared at him as he ate his free ramen, my stare going unnoticed by him, his mind probably being on the one he wanted sitting where I was right now.

_Love is all around you_

_Your universe is full _

_But in my world _

_You make me high _

_You make me real _

_You make me cry _

_Now you know the way I feel _

_Love is all around you _

_Your universe is full _

_But in my world  
_

_There is only you._

He finally noticed me staring and turned, blinking those bright blue eyes of his at me. "What?"

I smiled and turned towards my ramen. "...Nothing."

---------------------

**(1)Get your mind out of the gutter, perv.**

**I know Sai might be a little OOC. I've never written in his POV before. If so, sorry. Anyway... reviews are nice.**


End file.
